Tales of Another World
by Nyapoop14
Summary: It's a hard job to rule your empire with your bare hands. It's a hard job to manage your empire in the 21st century. In other words, it's hard for a 2p! Nation to do all of these, and each one are in charge of something. Join the 2p! nations as we venture through their daily lives (past and present) controlling their advanced society and ruling their people as part monarchs.


**Hey Guys, I'm back, and with another story for all to read :) This one is about the 2ps and their daily lives, pasts, and current situations :) There are also information that you would need to know about my 2ps and how they're not exactly the same as many others. My 2ps aren't all evil, nor are they all crazy :) This story will gradually give you an understanding of the 2p's society and current world events. Hope you like it :) There also will be a lot of short stories in here by the way :D**

**For those of you who don't know me, read about me on my profile page :) I, so far, only wrote about Hetalia, but I will be writing crossovers and other animes in the near future :)**

**Oh, if you would like to see what the 2ps look like, visit my tumblr called .com to find out :) Yeah, same name as my fanfic one :P**

**Remember to read and review my fanfictions please :)**

* * *

"Okay, let us finally begin our very rare and unusually prepared meeting of the United Nations," America beckons at the line of countries seated for the upcoming meeting. As he shuffles his paper back and forth from the pile of work he has to endure, he stares at each country one by one and raises his eyebrows at the amount of empty chairs in the room.

"It doesn't seem that everyone is here," America sighs deeply to himself in frustration.

England looks at America with a cheerful face. As he sits, he kicks his feet back and forth in the rhythm of a song he's humming. It seems to be a very cheerful song, a song he heard on his journey towards the current United Nations meeting in Washington, the capital.

"America, you should sit down and be calm, everyone will come here eventually!" England cheers as he slowly places his chin on top of the table and continues to hum the current tune in his head. Sitting next to him are Belgium and her brother; Netherlands. Belgium huffs at the American before slightly blushing at the British man, while Netherlands continues to look at a clothing catalogue sheepishly.

"No one is as calm as you, England. I bet that its China and Germany that's keeping us waiting," France grumbles as he place his palms on his chin with boredom. America sighs in dismay before looking at a certain nation with his feet up on top of the table.

"Italy, did you wake him up?" America asks the said Italian. Italy raises his head at the American and gently puts down the dagger that he was cleaning just moments ago.

"I did. I even threw a fridge at his face! He said he's coming soon. I'm holding his pillows and beer as captive," Italy grumbles while still thinking about the very lazy German.

"Fratello, you should calm down and have some pasta!" Romano cheers at his brother. Italy gives his older twin a sharp glare before looking at the golden clock hanging on the wall. It read 10:38, the meeting was supposed to start at ten thirty, but the amount of countries that aren't here are big. Italy gives a loud sigh before turning back to Romano. The said Italian still has that smile from when he asked his brother about the pasta.

"Fine… but later, they should be coming any time soon," Italy mumbles before going back to clean his dagger. Romano smiles at his little brother. He then turns to Switzerland and continues reading the Italian fashion magazine with the happy Swiss.

"Why does he have to always be late, especially to an important meeting like this?" Liechtenstein grumbles at the sight of the empty chair across from her. Being a German, she believes that all Germans should be prepared and confident about anything and everything… but she's the only German that actually does that, much to her dismay.

"I do not want to talk about people like this, but China has always been late to meetings due to his indolence. For him, waking up earlier than his usual rise must be difficult to endure… I do not understand why he is acting very old when he is initially very strong," Hungary comments in her monotone. Austria snickers at the Hungarian.

"Heh, he's always like that! But we can't really do anything, even if he keept making excuses like 'I'm an old man' or 'I'm 4000 years old, so I'm slow' or anything thing like that!" Austria smirks to himself as he stares at the empty wooden door of the meeting room.

"Why does he keep making excuses like that? Plus, it's hard to tease him when he doesn't really care what you say to him," Japan mumbles to himself, but due to his loud voice, everyone heard him quite well.

"Well… it's not only China and Germany that are late, it's also Prussia, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, South Korea, and the others…" Russia silently say to the other countries before peering slowly at Belarus, who shivers at the sight of being watched.

"I know we're wasting time, but don't stare at people like that, idiot," Lithuania glares at the Russian with crossed arms. Belarus sheepishly look at Lithuania before blushing red at him. Poland sneers at the development of the three countries and continues to read his magazine titled 'Fitness!' on the front cover.

"Why can't we start the meeting without that old man and lazy potato? I mean, its calm like this anyways," Latvia comments before placing his hands behind his head and leaning on his seat. Ignoring the loud arguments of each country in the room, Latvia shrugs and continues to stare at the ceiling. "Well, to me it's calming." Suddenly, a certain Norwegian place his palm gently on Latvia's shoulder.

"Come on, Latvia!" Norway said cheerfully. "Don't be so grumpy! Why don't you join Swe, little bro, and I to a game of 'Monopoly' while we wait?" Latvia twitch his eyebrows before looking at Norway with disgust, though Norway still looks at him with his signature smile.

"Why on earth would Mr Latvia play 'Monopoly' in a United Nations meeting?" Finland asks grumpily though still staring at his thick business book. "Why don't you act civil and do what Estonia is doing," the Finnish points out at the Estonian sitting next to him, who's sitting next to Denmark. Norway looks at Finland with a puffed up face while crossing his arms.

"You mean writing on a piece of paper with a pen instead of typing on a computer?" Iceland raises his eyebrows at the struggling Estonian as he takes pauses between writing on the piles of paper on his desk. Denmark rests his hand on his chin as he continues to stare at Estonia and his struggle.

"This is the 21st century, Estonia, you could simply type your work on the computer," Denmark points out at the black computer sitting in front of him. Estonia shakes his head at the offer.

"No thank you, you know how well I am with technology!" Estonia argues before continuing with writing his work and pausing in between to shake his poor arms.

"Yeah! Remember the time when he was trying to get in the UN building through the automatic doors... that won't open for only him! We walked so smoothly past those doors, but it completely shut when Estonia tries to even set one foot! It was so funny!" Sweden chuckles at the memory. Estonia's eyebrows twitches at the Swedish. Latvia raises his eyebrows before turning to Sweden.

"Wasn't that just recently? Like, a couple of minutes ago when we entered the UN building?" Latvia asks before sweat dropping.

"Exactly!" Sweden laughs out loud. Suddenly, Estonia got up from his seat before rushing to Sweden and doing an attempt to strangle the Swedish man while he's laughing his head off. Norway and Iceland cheers at the two nations to continue fighting while Finland is still calmly reading his book. Latvia sighs at the nations rampaging behind him.

"Are you not going to do anything, Mr Latvia?" Denmark sighs at his neighbouring countries and also his childhood friends. Latvia simply shrugs and place his feet up on the table.

"Let them be. Waiting for the late countries is long anyways," Latvia mumbles. He then closes his eyes and slowly goes into a deep sleep. Denmark sighs deeply before continuing to type ferociously on his keyboard with a blank face.

Meanwhile, America peers to the right to find his younger twin playing on a DS and mumbling 'yes' to himself. With twitching eyebrows, America quickly rush to his twin and snatch the game from his hands. Canada quickly looks up to find the American glaring at him with part embarrassed face while Canada stares at him with annoyance.

"Why'd you do that for? I almost pawned Browser with my power up!" Canada moans at his older twin. America sighs deeply and crosses his arms, the game still in his hand.

"You're playing a game where two Italian plumbers go to a world where walking mushrooms give you different power ups every time you eat it, and you have to save a princess, whose name resembles a fruit, from a turtle with a mohawk and spikes on its shell in an UN meeting room!" America grumbles at his childish twin. Canada glares at him with annoyance.

"So?" Canada said back. Soon, the two twins start a glaring contests between each other and the tense in the room just doubled from normal to fierce.

"You lot should calm down and have a cupcake!" England suggests cheerfully, though the twins didn't budge at all to his request.

"Leave them be," Seychelles says. "Once they're like that, they don't budge… stupid. Also, what's taking the old man so long?!" Seychelles protests, crossing her arms.

"How long do we have to wait? I have things to do you know," Spain mumbles under his breath while tapping on the table.

In the meantime, Turkey seems to be looking at the meeting room with confusion. He then turns to Ukraine for help. "Miss Ukraine, are we really only missing Mr China, Mr Germany, and their group?" Turkey asks. Ukraine looks at him before putting down her mirror and lip gloss on the table.

"Well, the others are probably busy or taking care of their home so they can't make it. But the email said that old China and Germany are coming to the meeting… very late apparently," Ukraine says in annoyance.

"Everyone's so grumpy," Greece mentions placing his head on the table roughly. Seeing how Greece is right, England slowly gets up from his seat and then clapping his hands three times to get everyone's attention. The nations stare at the happy looking British with confusion.

"Well, why don't I lighten up everyone's mood and make some sweets for you lot?" England asks the group of countries. The nations look at each other and nod their heads at the idea.

"Oh, can I help?" Switzerland says in excitement while raising his hand. England happily nods his head and signals the Swiss to follow him to the kitchen, which is located in the large meeting room.

"Hmmm…. Maybe I should go and help-"

"No!" The world shouts at the French man, who grumpily goes back to his seat and starts to blush at the sudden comment.

Just as England and Switzerland open the kitchen door, the front door of the meeting room bursts open and in came China and Germany followed by others. The Chinese man stretch his arms and yawns, completely ignoring the glares from some pissed nations who are actually exited to eat some of England's and Switzerland's food. Germany and Prussia slowly walk to their seats located next to Italy and slumped down without hesitation. Italy stares at the Germany with annoyance before sighing deeply.

"Where the hell have you been? Where the hell have BOTH of you been?!" Italy nearly yells at the two main arrived nations. China and his siblings calmly sat down next to the grumpy French before staring at the pissed Italian.

"I had to wake up at two in the morning to get a flight to here-aru. It's exhausting!" China yawns once more and rubs his tired eyes at the Italian. Italy clenches his fists and grits his teeth. He then stares at Germany with the same glare.

"Oh… I slept late," Germany simply said as he yawns as well.

_Thud!_

"Well… I guess you finally killed him…" Japan states as he stares at the Italian next to him with his head on the hard table while breathing abnormally hard, still clenching his fists. Germany shrugs before getting out a potato from his pocket and munching on it, the skin of the potato still intact.

America place his fingers on his temples before getting out the pieces of papers he had held on his hand a while ago. Switzerland and England both shrug and then calmly walk back to their assigned chairs. Everyone seem to stop whatever they're doing and focus on America.

"Since we have all the people here today, we can finally start the roll call for this meeting starting clockwise. I'll go first," America puts down the pieces of paper on the table and tightens his glasses before looking at the line of countries seated and waiting to hear his full name.

"The United Providence of America and Central America," America firmly said before sitting back down to his chair. England smiles at him before getting up from his chair with Belgium and Netherlands following him.

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Benelux," England says as he and the two nations next to him sit back down on their chairs. France huffs as he and Monaco stands up for the whole world to see.

"The French Empire," France says and then sits back down with Monaco following behind him. China yawns again and slowly stands up from his seat. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, North Korea, South Korea, Macau, and India stands up with the old Chinese.

"The Dynasty Empire of Asia," China says as he and the other countries sits back down. Russia smiles secretly before standing up himself.

"Russian Soviet Union," Russia says and sits back down to his chair. Liechtenstein huffs to herself before getting up from her chair, followed by Hungary, Austria, Romania, and Bulgaria.

"Alnubian Central Empire," Liechtenstein firmly say before sitting back down. The three nations soon follow. Seeing as he's the next country, Latvia slowly puts his feet down and gets up from his seat with Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and Estonia behind him.

"Kingdoms of the North," Latvia states. He then sits down with the Nordics and Estonia following after him. Seychelles takes a deep breath before standing up by herself.

"United Empire of Seychellois," Seychelles confidently say and sits back down after. Lithuania immediately gets up from his seat with Poland and Belarus following next to him.

"The Commonwealth of Libeland," Lithuania speaks and then sits back down on his seat, the two nations soon follow. Ukraine sighs to herself as she puts down her pocket mirror on the desk and slowly gets up from her seat. Turkey, Egypt, and Greece soon follow the tall woman.

"European-Asia Pact," Ukraine utters and sits back down with the three nations following after. Seeing it's his turn next, Spain sluggishly gets up.

"Caliphate of Iberia," Spain announces and soon sits back down on his chair. Italy waits for the Spanish man to sit back to his sit before immediately getting up from his seat. Romano and Switzerland followed after the Italian.

"The New Roman Empire," both Romano and Italy said in unison. The three nations then promptly sit back down. Japan watches as Italy sits back down, and in an instant, he gets up from his seat.

"The Golden State," Japan firmly said before sitting back down again. Germany and Prussia slowly stand up and firmly said their name together.

"The Berlin Knights," they said before lazily sitting back down. As the last nation to utter his name, Canada gets up from his seat.

"The States of Canada," Canada utters before sitting back down. Once he sees that all the nations present has said their name, America gets up from his seat with the stacks of paper he had before.

"Now that we have finished out roll call, we are ready to start the United Nations meeting; a meeting that insures the safety of our empires by tackling the problems that we have amongst each other as the kings, queens, dutchess, duke, lords, ladies, czars, kaizers, and presidents of our Empires. We begin, now!" America announces and slams the pieces of paper on the wooden desks while staring at each of the leaders of their empires; the personifications of the country.

* * *

**Did that surprise you? Huh? :D Yeah, that's what I meant by my 2ps are different than many others. To explain this part is that every country in this part are all part of an Empire, and the ones who are saying the names are the leaders (kings, queens, presidents, etc.) of the empire. There are no humans ruling the 2p world, only countries do that. This will be further explained in the future chapters of this story :) Not all the 2ps are all about fights and deaths and gruesome stuff, but they lose their cool or have new emotions as they interact with one another. Hope you like my story :) Cya next chapter then :)  
**


End file.
